The present invention is generally directed to methods for identity verification in virtual worlds. More particularly, the present invention provides a system for providing rapid and secure validation of an avatar's identity and credentials using cryptographically encoded electronic elements. Even more particularly, the present invention is directed to systems and methods for providing avatar identification in a virtual world through the utilization of securely encoded visual information describing an avatar, being positioned on an avatar or otherwise associated with an avatar.